


Royally Fucked

by summerdownturn



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Aleks has a habit of getting into trouble when Brett's around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this prompt for a friend, and decided to write it myself along with her interpretation of it too. The prompt was based off of Brett sitting in the throne with his combat boots on.

There was an abundance of things James had bought for the Creature office that ended up in the Cow Chop house when they moved out. The toy motor bike, the dragon dildos, and Aleks’ personal favorite, the throne.

It was a prop that they spent, or rather James spent, way too much money on; a custom chair which honestly, wasn’t that comfortable. It was for a series that soon died out, but only after Aleks had enough time playing king, looking over his peasants while sitting in the throne. It boosted his already inflated ego.

Except this time, he was at the foot of it, playing the peasant. And this time, Brett was sitting as the king, legs rested on Aleks’ back as he kneeled at his feet. Leather cuffs bound his hands and feet, chains linking them together for partial movement, and a heavy leather collar encircled his neck. Aleks huffed behind a gag, drool dripping from his parted mouth. He didn’t appreciate Brett’s heavy combat boots digging into his skin.

Brett was on his phone, unaware of Aleks’ discomfort. Though actually, he was well aware of Aleks’ discomfort. That was the whole point of this exercise. And no matter how much Aleks denied it, the hardness between his legs said that he was enjoying it.

His arms? Not so much. He lost sense of time of how long he had been on his hands and knees, but it had been well over a half hour. Aleks' arms shook and he struggled not to make any noticeable movement to try to get in a more comfortable position.

"Hey, slut, thought I said you couldn't move?" Aleks froze. Brett let out a sigh, like he was physically pained that he had to pay attention to the boy in front of him. He lifted his feet off of Aleks' back and they landed with a thud on the laminate floor, phone tucked away in his pocket. Aleks didn't dare to lift his head.

"I'm talking to you," Brett huffed, annoyed, toeing Aleks in the thigh with his boot. Aleks raised his head to glare at Brett before lowering it in submission. Brett only noticed the act of defiance.

Aleks was suddenly off the floor and on his knees, facing Brett with his hand around Aleks' thick collar. He startled and grunted at Brett's roughness, huffing once more behind the gag.

"Still being a little shit, huh? Someone's gotta show you your place, cockslut," Brett spat, emphasizing his words by tugging Aleks closer by his collar, enjoying the boy’s squirming. He shoved Aleks back slightly and widened his legs. "Pants. Off," Brett ordered.

Aleks hastily got to work on unbuttoning Brett's jeans, the chain between his wrists clinking together. His heart raced and he dared to not look up at Brett again. But part of him wanted to. There was always the choice to rebel, and it tempted Aleks more often than not. Which is what landed him in this position in the first place, he reminded himself.

He pushed Brett’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles, obediently. “So?” Brett interrupted a moment of silence as Aleks stared anywhere but Brett’s hard cock. “Fucking suck my cock already, whore.” Aleks blushed as he glanced at Brett’s erection and then glared up to his smug face. Suddenly, there was a hand on the back of his head and he was being pulled forward. Aleks let out a soft moan as the gag was removed and as Brett hooked his thumb in his mouth to open his jaw wide. “Or will I just face fuck you instead?”

Aleks felt a shiver run through him, but decided to lick and suck against Brett’s thumb in compliance. Brett smirked. “Good. Get to work, slut,” he chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Aleks steadied himself on shaking knees before leaning forward and taking Brett’s dick in hand. He stroked him a few times before sticking out his tongue and licking a broad stripe across the head, eyes trailing up in time to see Brett shudder. 

The hand on the back of his head gripped tighter with each lick and kiss he placed, trying to gain some sense of control over the situation, until Brett forced himself into his mouth. Aleks moaned at the feeling of being filled, and let his eyes slip closed as he took Brett in farther. Okay, Aleks mused, maybe he was a bit of a slut.

The head of Brett’s dick easily hit the back of his throat as Aleks relaxed, pulling back a little as Brett gave him more control as he slowly lost his composure. He sucked the head and tongued the slit before sliding back down again, relaxing his throat enough for Brett to slip through. The other let out a moan above him, thrusting his hips up to get himself further down Aleks throat. Aleks allowed him, his body slumping into content as he allowed Brett to thrust and use him.

He could feel himself start to drift into subspace, until Brett reluctantly pulled back.

“Get up here,” he panted. It took Aleks a second to register what he meant, but he shakily stood up on his feet, chains rattling as Brett also stood and manhandled him so he was bent over the chair. “Gunna breed you like the cumslut you are, bitch.” A hand shoved his face into the backing, and Aleks braced himself, groaning into the plush material in agreement.

“What was that?” Aleks could hear the smirk in Brett’s voice.

“Please,” Aleks moaned, grinding his hips back to get some friction, his cock heavy and leaking with neglect. “Fuck me. I need it.”

“That’s right. You’re my little whore.” Brett jeered, grinding his dick against Aleks’ ass, causing a loud moan to ring out throughout the room.

“Yes, ‘m your whore. Please, just– fuck me, need it, need you, B,” Aleks gasped, fingers clenching the fabric beneath him as Brett pushed into his already slicked hole. Aleks dropped his head with a moan as Brett bottomed out, filling Aleks completely. Brett swore, moving slightly back out of the tight heat, and then a little more just to hear Aleks whine.

Brett laughed before thrusting back in, going at his own pace while Aleks took whatever he gave him. Aleks was speechless, his vocabulary instead replaced by moans and whines as Brett fucked him good, the throne scraping on the floor and hitting the wall rhythmically.

Aleks got lost in the pleasure of it all, the pressure on the back of his neck, the bruising grip on his hip, Brett sliding in and out of him with ease. He gripped the throne with a moan as Brett pressed against his prostate for more than a split second.

Brett smirked, pulling Alek’s head back by his hair, “Like that, bitch? I bet you love me fucking your tight little cunt, huh?” But all Aleks could do was whine and push his hips back to meet Brett’s thrusts. “You just loved to be filled, don’t ya? Don’t think I don’t – ah, _fuck_ – know what goes on with James when I’m not here, ya filthy slut.”

Aleks gasped as the mention of James. Sure, he and James had their fun, but it was nothing like what Brett would do with him. From sneaking joint showers, to smoking a joint and lazily fucking, or having a quicky in the living room while anyone could walk right in, to whatever the hell they were doing now.

Brett bit down on Aleks’ shoulder, the other moaning beneath him. He was close and so was Aleks by the way he was tensing up underneath him.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Brett grunted, panting as he sped up his pace. “Daddy gets to come in your cunt first, remember?” Aleks whined, fingers almost ripping the fabric beneath him as he tried to hold back, but with another hit to his prostate, Aleks had to take a hand down to squeeze himself to keep from coming. 

“Fuck, Brett, please,” Aleks begged, losing his composure and tightening his muscles around Brett to help him go over the edge. Brett swore, gripping tighter onto Aleks until Aleks felt him still and a warmth shoot into him, a few more satisfying thrusts from Brett and Aleks was coming all over his hand and the upholstery.

Aleks whined as Brett pulled out, cum dripping down the inside of his thighs. His legs shook and Brett helped him lower himself onto the laminate.

“So did I just royally fuck you, or what?” Brett smirked as he started to unbuckle Aleks’ cuffs and collar.

“Fuck off,” Aleks groaned, sinking further into Brett’s embrace, rubbing at the sore skin beneath the leather. But Aleks had to admit, no one could fuck him as good as Brett could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Prompt me on tumblr: @summerdownturn. I should be posting a novahd abo fic soon.


End file.
